


Confidence Restored

by Lunarium



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Tolkien Femslash Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Haleth feels hope fades she reaches for light within and seeks her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidence Restored

**Author's Note:**

> A true drabble that uses these prompts from the Tolkien Femslash Week bingo: 
> 
> O41: Lyrics & Poetry: I sing for love, I sing for me, I'll shout it out like a bird set free (Sia)  
> O41: Opposites attract: optimist/pessimist  
> N19: Emotions: Confidence  
> G31: four words: ocean, thousand, ceramic, fever  
> G31: Pairings: human/Ainu

When Haleth feels hope fades she reaches for light within and seeks her out: the woman running atop ocean waves, feet slapping against white ceramic tiles, over green grass and fields. Her laughter challenges and humbles the sun, stirs the moon, awakens flowers. 

And the confidence returns, swelling like a fever, sung into Haleth from her spiritual guide thousands of miles near till her mouth opens with song, a free bird shouting out in victory, in freedom, proud leader of her people revived. 

And under leaves billowing in crisp holy breeze, Nessa sighs, smiles, and knows she has reached Haleth.


End file.
